La realidad de Inazuma Eleven
by Pequenya
Summary: Esto pretende ser un conjunto de pequeños one-shots parodiando la serie, locuras nacidas del aburrimiento en realidad, con el único fin de haceros reír. Espero que os guste. 6ª parodia!
1. ¿La oscuridad siempre es buena?

**Esta es una pequeña locura nacida de mi mente y la de una amiga en nuestros momentos de aburrimiento en clase porque ¿en serio a nadie le extraña que los extraterrestres siempre que aparecen están a oscuras (excepto cuando están fuera, claro)?**

**Puede que más adelante haya más pequeños cortos como este, quién sabe xDD**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eelven ni sus personajes son míos, porque si lo fuesen…**_

¿La oscuridad siempre es buena?

El emperador de la Academia Alius nadaba en la abundancia, tenía dinero para todo lo necesario. Bueno, para todo, menos para ponerles luz a los jugadores. Por eso siempre los extraterrestres siempre estaban a oscuras, apenas con unas linternas que eran todo lo que tenían para alumbrar.

Pero esta situación no era tan mala, algunos aprovechaban para gastarles bromas a sus compañeros, como Burn que, harto de cada mañana chocarse con alguien en el pasillo, decidió vengarse… a su manera, claro.

Era más de media noche y el pelirrojo se encontraba en medio del pasillo ultimando su obra. Había colocado una cuerda a lo largo del pasillo donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, procurando que quedara tensa, y luego había puesto algunas más transversales a la principal, para asegurarse. Pero lo mejor, la guindilla del pastel, fue la silla que puso frente a la puerta de Hiroto, así aprendería ese imbécil a no entrometerse en sus planes.

Más que satisfecho con su trabajo, se fue a dormir esperando que llegase pronto la mañana.

* * *

El primero en despertarse fue Osamu, abrió los ojos en la ya conocida oscuridad para todos y, desperezándose, salió al pasillo dónde se encontró con un inesperado enemigo que le derribó.

Atraídos por el ruido los demás fueron saliendo, tropezando también con la trampa de Burn, cayendo y amontonándose unos sobre otros en el pasillo.

-¡BURN! – gritó Gazel, adivinando quién podría haber hecho todo aquello-

El último en aparecer fue Hiroto que, sabendo ya más o menos que era lo que podría hacer sucedido, salió con más cuidado, esquivando la silla y las cuerdas para encontrarse con la imagen de sus compañeros tirados en la oscuridad intentando levantarse.

-Hoy mismo le pediremos a padre que nos ponga unas bombillas o algo – suspiró, intentando no reírse.

Mientras tanto, cómodamente tumbado en su cama, el autor del malvado plan sonreía complacido.

**Espero que os hayáis divertido leyéndolo tanto como nosotras imaginándolo, si es así, se agradecen reviews =)**


	2. ¡No soy una chica!

**Gracias a ****CamHei****, ****Fubuki-kazesenko, aika-chan20, tqgirlxulatq23 y shatyana05 por los reviews, me habéis animado para seguir esto al saber que alguien lo lee. **

**Así que nada, aquí una paranoia más. Esta viene de ese momento en que estás viendo la serie, pasa alguien de tu familia y te pregunta: ¿quién es esa chica?**

**De nuevo con la ayuda de mi fantástica amiga, por supuesto xDDD**

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes siguen sin pertenecerme, al menos de momento.**_

¡No soy una chica!

Aphrodi no podía estar más emocionado, había sido elegido para jugar en la selección de su país. No es que estuviera despreciando el jugar al fútbol con sus compañeros del instituto, en absoluto, le encantaba su equipo pero aquello era, simplemente, otro nivel.

Entró en el gimnasio dónde había sido citado junto con el resto de jugadores para llevarse una enorme sorpresa.

-¡¿Burn? ¡¿Gazel? – gritó señalando a ambos individuos.

-Vaya, Aphrodi, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Burn con chulería.

-Lo mismo que vosotros supongo – contestó malhumorado.

Si bien Endo le explicó que ya no eran más extraterrestres, eso no significaba que fuese a confiar en ellos todavía o que le fuese a gustar descubrir que serían sus compañeros de equipo.

Entonces se acercó a ellos otro jugador que Aphrodi no conocía.

-Nagumo, Suzuno, ¿quién es la hermosa chica? – preguntó.

Aphrodi puso cara de desconcierto señalándose a sí mismo, mientras los otros dos simplemente empezaron a reírse en su cara.

-¡No soy una chica! ¡Abre los ojos y ponte gafas, cegato! – gritó Aphrodi totalmente fuera de sus casillas al desconocido.

Era la primera vez que alguien le tomaba por una mujer, no entendía cómo, el no tenía en absoluto un aspecto femenino… ¿Verdad?

* * *

Aphrodi se acercó dónde el entrenador, a ver qué quería decirle.

-Verás, como no se permiten mujeres en el torneo deberás someterte a unas pruebas para demostrar tu sexo – le informó.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué nadie se cree que soy un chico? – gritaba el rubio, entre el enfado, la incredulidad y la desesperación. - ¿Sabe qué? ¡Qué me da igual! ¡Soy un chico, y si no se lo creen, allá ellos! ¡Yo no pienso hacerme esos exámenes!

-Ya, eso me temía así que… ¡Nagumo, Suzuno! – llamó chasqueando los dedos. – Ya saben que tiene que hacer.

Los chicos sonrieron siniestramente mientras se acercaban a su compañero de equipo que, a su vez, trataba de alejarse de ellos.

-Chicos, ¿qué vais a hacer? – preguntó el rubio, con un poco de miedo. - ¡No! ¡Malditos, os arrepentiréis!

Los dos antiguos extraterrestres ignorando las amenazas del rubio lo llevaron a rastras hasta la clínica médica donde, para sorpresa de los tres, también se encontraba Kazemaru, al que se veía deprimido, junto con Endo quién le daba palmaditas en la espalda para animarlo.

-¿A ti también? – preguntó Aphrodi al peliazul del Raimon, sentado a su lado.

-Así es – afirmó.

-Somos unos incomprendidos – dijeron al tiempo que se abrazaban.

Por lo menos tras los exámenes no volvieron a ponerles pegas para jugar al fútbol.

**Se admiten sugerencias, reviews, tomatazos y lo que queráis. Próximamente más y mejor. Gracias por leer (=**


	3. Limpieza general

**Gracias de nuevo por los reviews a todo el mundo.**

**Bien, este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a mi amiga (sí, la misma de siempre) por darme esta idea (y otras tantas).**

**Ya de paso aprovecho para hacer un poco de spam y hacer publicidad de la parodia de Inazuma Eleven que hicimos como trabajo para la clase de informática que podéis ver aquí: **(youtube).com/watch?v=JLq2YmaUiA4

**En fin… espero que os guste el capítulo xD**

_**Disclaimer: el día que Megane me ayude a hacer los deberes, ese día Inazuma Eleven me pertenecerá, hasta entonces, sigue siendo de Level5.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Limpieza general_

Un año más había llegado el día más odiado por todos los habitantes de Sun Garden: el día de la limpieza general. Y es que, una vez al año, Hitomiko se ponía en plan sargento y los obligaba a vaciar todo, limpiar, y volver a colocar, además de obligarles a tirar lo que ella consideraba "basura".

Así pues, aquel tercer día de julio, y después de haber escondido recelosamente aquellas cosas que la entrenadora podía considerar desechables, los habitantes del orfanato se dispusieron a seguir a rajatabla las órdenes y terminar la limpieza lo más pronto posible.

Hitomiko apareció con una hoja de papel y fue asignando tareas:

-Osamu, el desván. Yagami, el salón de estudio. Hiroto, el comedor. Nagumo, Suzuno, la cocina…

* * *

-Bien, ya terminamos – se alegró Nagumo, tirando la bayeta dentro del cubo de una patada.

-De eso nada – replicó Suzuno – aún queda la nevera.

-¡Maldita sea! Con todo lo que ya hemos limpiado… - refunfuñó el pelirrojo asomándose al interior del frigorífico y poniendo cara de espanto. – Suzuno, ¿qué vamos a hacer con toda la comida?

-Um…, creo que tengo una idea – sonrió siniestramente el peliblanco.

* * *

-Hiro-chan~ Me aburro~ Hagamos algo – insistía Midorikawa, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Por qué no limpias como todos? – preguntó el pelirrojo, exasperado.

-Es que ya he terminado y…

-¡Midorikawa! – llamó Nagumo. – Si ya has terminado, ¿por qué no viene a comer helado conmigo?

-Síiiiiiii – salió corriendo el peli verde.

Hiroto suspiró, aliviado de que Nagumo se hubiera llevado a Midorikawa, pero también preocupado ante tanta y extraña amabilidad. Decidió no preocuparse y dedicarse a terminar de limpiar.

* * *

Lo que Hiroto no imaginaba es que hacía bien preocupándose ya que el helado era solo una treta que Nagumo y Suzuno habían inventado para atraer a Midorikawa a su trampa.

En cuanto el peli verde puso un pie en la cocina se vio atado a una silla.

-¡¿Qué hacéis? ¡Soltadme! – gritaba asustado tratando de liberarse.

-A ti te gusta comer, ¿verdad? – preguntó Suzuno con una sonrisa malvada.

-S-sí – asintió, no muy convencido, el pobre Midorikawa.

-Entonces abre la boca…

Y así fue como Nagumo y Suzuno consiguieron vaciar la nevera… y que Midoriakawa terminara en el hospital totalmente empachado.

* * *

**Próximamente:**

**_-¡Hoy vamos a entrenar! - anunción un entusiasmado Endo._**

**_-Pienso hincharme a darle balonazos..._**

**_-Veo..., veo muchos balones..._**

**_-¡Goenji, deja de tirar directamente al portero!_**

**[Van a terminar de dejar tonto a Endo...]**

**Reviews? (:  
**


	4. Entrenamientos mortales

**Muchísimas gracias de nuevo a todo el mundo por los reviews (sí, ya que me repito, pero de verdad que me hacen mucha ilusión).**

**Bueno este capítulo es especial, porque se lo dedico y regalo a mi amiga (esa de la que tanto hablo) ya que hoy es su cumple~ Bueno y eso. **

**En fin, esta es la parte oculta de los entrenamientos de Inazuma Japón, según nosotras claro xD**

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece porque si no todo sería mucho más pervertido, por eso es de Level5.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Entrenamientos mortales_

-¡Hoy vamos a entrenar! - anunció un entusiasmado Endo a su equipo.

Así pues los jugadores de Inazuma Japón siguieron el procedimiento de siempre: se dividieron en dos equipos y se colocaron en sus respectivos lados del campo.

El equipo cuyo capitán era Kido empezaba el partido de entrenamiento, Fubuki y Goenji se colocaron en el centro para dar la patada.

-Pienso hincharme a darle balonazos... – susurró el delantero de fuego antes de golpear el balón y pasárselo a su compañero.

Fubuki echó a correr hacia arriba pensando en lo que había dicho el otro. Conocía a Goenji desde hacía bastante y sabía que no era que le cayese mal Endo sino que, simplemente, disfrutaba dando balonazos a la gente, y se preguntaba que especie de trauma psicológico tendría para disfrutar aquello. Pero tan distraído iba que Fudo aprovechó y le quitó el balón, empezando el contraataque, que terminó con Tsunami rematando a la portería contraria con tanta mala suerte para Tachimukai que le golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Tachimukai! – gritó el pelirrosa corriendo a ayudar a su compañero tirado en el suelo. - ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, yo no quería…

-Estoy bien pero veo..., veo muchos balones... – dijo extendiendo la mano intentando tocar el balón. – Tú también estás duplicado Tsunami – gritó el menor empezando a reírse medio histérico.

-Creo que mejor será que lo llevemos al hospital – opinó Tsunami ayudando al portero a levantarse y llevándoselo.

Una vez el entrenador se fue con Tsunami y Tachimukai al hospital los jugadores decidieron reanudar el entrenamiento. De nuevo el equipo de Kido empezó el ataque y esta vez sí lograron llegar a la portería pero Endo paró el remate de Goenji. Y así de nuevo en varias ocasiones.

-¡Goenji, deja de tirar directamente al portero! – gritó Kido exasperado con la actitud del delantero.

Así que a la siguiente el que tomó la delantera fue Kazemaru, pero en la defensa se tropezó, literalmente, con Kogure que le había puesto la zancadilla. Y el peliazul se fue de bruces contra el suelo, mientras Kogure se reía.

-¡Kazemaru! – gritó Endo yendo a ver cómo se encontraba su amigo.

-Kogure, ¿por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Hiroto sorprendido.

-Es una nueva técnica que quería probar – respondió el pequeño, y parecía que iba totalmente en serio.

-Pero Kogure eso es falta – dijo Kabeyama provocando un facepalm en sus compañeros que no se creían que pudiese ser tan inocente o tan tonto, según se mirase.

Mientras discutían sobre la nueva "técnica" de Kogure, Endo comprobó que Kazemaru se había hecho daño en el tobillo, así pues decidió dejar el entrenamiento por ese día antes de que se lesionara alguno más.

-Bien, chicos, esto es todo por hoy, mañana seguiremos y… - pero no pudo continuar pues un balón había impactado directamente en su cara.

¿El responsable? Goenji que sonreía triunfante junto a un Fubuki con cara de derrota.

-¿Acaso creía que se iba a librar? – dijo el delantero de fuego.

-Sinceramente, no sé qué te ha hecho el capitán para que seas así… - contestó Fubuki.

En el hospital de la isla Lioccot ya conocían a todo Inazuma Japón y no se creían que pudieran terminar así con un simple entrenamiento, desde luego, hay entrenamientos que matan.

* * *

**Y en el próximo capítulo… Gazelle piensa tomar venganza contra Burn y le reta a descubrir de dónde demonios sale esa misteriosa niebla que cubre la academia, ¿qué extraño secreto descubrirán? *supuesta música de suspense*.**

**Gracias por leer (=**


	5. La venganza se sirve fría

**Uau, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito para este fanfic. La verdad es que estoy contenta porque tengo 21 reviews, muchísimas gracias n_n**

**Bueno, para situarnos un poco, aquí Gazelle está un poco enfadado con Burn por la broma que les gastó en el primer capítulo y de ahí derivan un montón de tonterías como siempre. Espero que os guste :)**

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level5.**_

* * *

_La venganza se sirve fría_

Estaba decidido, se iba a vengar de aquel estúpido pelirrojo por la bromita del otro día, lo torturaría lentamente, disfrutando de cada milésima de dolor en su rostro. Todos estos y otros malvados pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Gazelle, sin que la expresión de su rostro variara un ápice, mientras paseaba por la academia a oscuras.

Y es que desde hacía unos días, concretamente desde el día en que a aquel imbécil se le ocurrió poner las malditas cuerdas en el pasillo con sus estúpidas consecuencias, el capitán del Diamond había decidido que se vengaría, sin embargo ningún plan le parecía lo bastante cruel como para satisfacer sus deseos de venganza.

De pronto, otra figura que venía caminando en sentido contrario se chocó contra Gazelle.

-¡Maldita sea, Reize, fíjate por dónde vas!

-Lo siento, Gazelle, es que no te veía entre esta niebla – contestó el peliverde. – Por cierto, ¿de dónde ha salido?

-Ni idea – respondió el albino secamente.

-Um… Hiro-chan debe saberlo – pensó en voz alta el otro, marchándose felizmente con su helado.

Lo que él no imaginaba es que le había dado una muy buena idea al albino para su venganza.

* * *

-Gran – llamó el albino.

-Ah, Gazelle, sobre lo de la niebla, es que la ventilación funciona mal estoy tratando de hablar con padre para que lo arregle y… - empezó el pelirrojo, sentado en su columna en la sala de los tres focos.

-No es sobre eso – le cortó el otro. – Venía a proponerte un pequeño pacto.

-¿Un pacto?

-Así es, voy a vengarme de Burn por lo del otro día y pensaba que tú podrías ayudarme.

-No sé yo… - contestó Hiroto, pensando que el plan del albino iba encabezado hacia alguna acción sangrienta, teniendo en cuanta su temperamento.

-No voy a asesinarle ni nada por el estilo, de momento, esta vez se trata de pagarle con su misma moneda. Voy a gastarle una broma – explicó el capitán del Diamond adivinando los pensamientos del otro.

-Bueno, en ese caso, cuenta con mi ayuda.

* * *

Burn iba caminando por la academia, estaba aburrido y no sabía qué hacer, pero allí tampoco parecía haber nadie a quién molestar, o eso pensaba, hasta que tropezó con Gazelle.

-Estúpida niebla, ya van tres veces que me choco hoy – se quejó el albino. – Y tú no te rías – dijo al pelirrojo mirándolo con odio.

-Es que te camuflas muy bien entre la niebla – respondió el otro. – De cualquier manera, ¿de dónde ha salido esta niebla? Antes no estaba aquí. ¿No será cosa tuya?

-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? – preguntó el albino sonriendo siniestramente.

-Eh… bueno, vale.

-Pues parece ser que, hace ya tiempo, aquí había un cementerio indio, sobre el que está construido este edificio y ahora, por alguna razón desconocida, los espíritus de los indios enterrados se han enfadado y van a vengarse, y esta niebla es solo un aviso.

-Vamos, Gazelle, no seas tonto, eso no puede ser verdad – habló Burn cuando el otro terminó su historia.

-No te lo creas si no quieres, pero es cierto.

Burn escrutó el rostro del otro en busca de algún indicio de que le estuviera mintiendo, pero aquel estúpido cubito de hielo seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre, ¡maldita sea!

-Bien, entonces, tendrás que mostrármelo – retó el pelirrojo, aunque con una pequeña nota de miedo en la voz.

-Está bien, te veré esta noche a las doce – contestó Gazelle marchándose.

-Pero…

* * *

A las doce de la noche los dos extraterrestres se encontraron en el lugar convenido.

-¿Listo? – preguntó Gazelle, con cierto retintín.

-Por supuesto – contestó el otro, haciéndose el valiente.

Gazelle guió a Burn hacia el sótano, de dónde se apreciaba que salía aquella niebla extraña. El pelirrojo hizo pasar la saliva por su garganta con cierta dificultad.

Bajaron, internándose en una densa oscuridad, apenas rota por el fino haz de luz de las linternas.

Finalmente, llegaron al final y alumbraron a su alrededor. La sorpresa del capitán del Prominence fue mayúscula cuando vio las tumbas, viejas y estropeadas, que adornaban aquella estancia llena de humo, así como algunas flechas y tocados indios. Pero mayor fue el susto cuando oyó las voces, aquellas que se lamentaban y susurraban de fondo, como de ultratumba. Y, sin poder resistir más, echó a correr como alma que lleva el demonio hasta enterrarse bajo las sábanas de su cama.

Mientras, en el sótano, Hiroto y Midorikawa salían de su escondite partiéndose de la risa.

-Habéis hecho un buen trabajo, hasta yo casi me creo que eráis fantasmas – felicitó Gazelle, con un gesto extraño en su rostro: una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, al menos estamos seguros que se pasará una buena temporada sin hacer bromas – dijo Hiroto.

-¡Y sin salir de su habitación! – apostilló Midorikawa, rompiendo a reír de nuevo.

* * *

**Ay, pobre Burn, le han traumatizado. Y en la próxima entrega… bueno, ya veremos que estupidez se me ocurre xDD Gracias por leer.**


	6. Eyebrows

**Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a ****toaneo07 que me dijo que si podía hacer uno de Tobitaka y, tras pensármelo porque a lo mejor venía y me pegaba, decidí que sí, que podría meterme un poco con él xDD**

**Está ambientado en el capítulo 101 que, por si no lo habéis visto o no os acordáis, es cuando Toramaru se pone en plan rebelde y Tobitaka le ayuda con su genio (cofcof y no quiero pensar mal cofcof)****.**

**Bueno, pues dejo ya las tonterías y espero que disfrutéis el capítulo (:**

_**Disclaimer: Hoy en día, Inazuma Eleven sigue siendo propiedad de Level5.**_

* * *

_Eyebrows_

Era ya de noche y aquellos dos seguían en el campo de fútbol.

-Ne, Tobitaka, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Pues claro, Toramaru – contestó el mayor.

-Es que, verás, me he fijado y… bueno, Goenji-san tiene unas cejas raras, pero tú… - el chico bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, y se armó de valor para terminar la frase. – Tú ni siquiera tienes, ¡son pintadas!

Se pudo apreciar, bajo la escasa luz, como el del tupe abría los ojos enormemente sorprendido. Nadie se había atrevido nunca a decírselo.

Toramaru, asustado, vio como poco a poco, por suerte para él, Tobitaka sonreía.

-Bueno, verás es una historia muy graciosa…

_Flashback_

Se veía a un Tobitaka un par de años menor, con el uniforme del instituto, frente a un espejo. En una de sus manos sujetaba una cuchilla de afeitar, pero le temblaba el pulso enormemente y se veía venir la tragedia que se avecinaba.

Y es que él solo pretendía afeitarse una pequeña parte de la ceja, pero los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y se la quitó toda entera.

-Mierda – dijo solamente. – Ahora tendré que quitarme la otra también.

Pero claro, eso de no tener cejar no le quedaba para nada bien, así que decidió probar sus dotes como artista y, con un rotulador negro, se las pintó.

_Fin flashback._

-Y eso fue todo – terminó el mayor. – Solo que no me han vuelto a crecer las cejas y la pintura tampoco se va así que…

-Esa es una historia para nada corriente, Tobitaka-san… - apostilló Toramaru, con una gotita en la cabeza.

* * *

**Es corto y más estúpido de lo normal, pero tampoco hay mucho más que sacar de este tipo u_u De todas formas, después de esto, no podré volverlo a mirar igual (menos a las ceja) LOL**

**Hasta la próxima (:**


End file.
